Always
by kyung064
Summary: [Ikon's fict-JunhoexJinhwan] Jinhwan tak punya alasan lain, selain melepaskan Junhoe.


**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Always  
**Cast: Jinhwan-Junhoe  
Other Cast: **iKon, Winner, Ygartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Yaoi, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, but now i'm back with iKon's fic. Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **2006  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

_ "__Jinan hyung, maaf sepertinya semuanya sampai disini saja,"_

_"__Apa Junhoe? Lalu bagaimana dengan-"_

_"__Aku dijodohkan, dengan Jang Hana.."_

. . .

"Kim Jinhwan?" Jinhwan menoleh dan menatap seorang pelanggan memanggilnya, "_Jeongsohamnida_." Ia segera meletakkan kopi milik pelanggan itu di mejanya, untung saja kopi yang ia bawa tadi tidak jatuh di jalan.

Ia masuk ke ruangannya, dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa sembarangan. Lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja, kenangan buruk itu memang selalu datang kembali padanya di saat yang tidak tepat. Padahal, kejadian itu telah berlalu selama dua bulan, mungkin saja sekarang Junhoe sudah bertunangan atau bahkan menikah dengan Hana. Mungkin Junhoe memang lebih bahagia tanpanya.

Tapi mengapa bayangan Junhoe bahagia karena orang lain membuat rasa sesak merayapi dada Jinhwan. Sejujurnya ia masih belum bisa merelakan Junhoe pergi, tapi mau apa lagi memangnya dia? Ia tidak punya pilihan, Junhoe memang lebih pantas bersama Hana. _Yeoja _cantik dengan keluarga yang berkecukupan dan baik-baik, tidak seperti dia. Meskipun ia memohon di kaki Junhoe, tidak akan ada artinya kalau orangtua Junhoe membencinya.

"_Hyung, _ada masalah?" Donghyuk datang dan duduk di samping Jinhwan, "_Annia._ _Hyung_ Cuma capek," jelas Jinhwan yang sudah pasti merupakan kebohongan. "Kalau _hyung_ capek, izin saja dengan _sajangnim_. Pasti dibolehkan," Jinhwan menggeleng. Ia tidak akan izin hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Semenjak Junhoe pergi, _hyung_ jadi seperti ini. Mau sampai kapan _hyung?_ Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan dirimu disakiti?" Jinhwan menatap Donghyuk yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. "_Hyung_ tidak tahu, Donghyukkie.._ hyung_ tidak ingin membahasnya _arachi?_"

Kemudian Jinhwan bangkit dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, membuat Donghyuk menghela nafas berat. "Apakah aku harus membuang undangan ini agar kau tak pernah mengetahuinya _hyung?_" gumam Donghyuk sambil menatap undangan berwarna emas di tangannya. Ya, itu adalah undangan pernikahan Junhoe, dua bulan lagi.

. . .

"Kimbab!" protes Hanbin saat Bobby mengunyah jatah makan malam miliknya, dua orang bertolak belakang itu memang sulit dipercaya kalau sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. "Aku lapar hanbbinnie mmfth-" jawab Bobby sambil mengunyah banyak makanan.

"Minta makan saja pada gadis-gadis itu, dasar! Giliran butuh saja kau menghampiriku!" gerutu Hanbin sambil meraih sosis panggang lain, Bobby mempercepat kunyahannya. "Gadis-gadis siapa? Bukankah aku kemari setiap hari?" tanya Bobby bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hayi, Suhyun, Jisoo siapalah itu.." Bobby meringis, lagi-lagi topik bahasan Hanbin ke arah sana. Sudah sebulan berlalu, tapi Hanbin rupanya tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. "Hanbinnie, itu hanya musik video. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Hanya akting,"

"Tapi ambil kesempatan sekali, kenapa tidak memilih peran lain? Kenapa harus dengan tiga _yeoja _cantik?" makanan Bobby terasa hambar karena harus berargumen dengan Hanbin yang sedikit dingin dan keras kepala. "Baiklah, kurasa besok aku akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia _entertainment._"

"JANGAN!" alis Bobby bertautan, "Jadi aku harus apa..."

Ting Tong!

"Itu pasti Jinan _hyung,_" Hanbin memilih membukakan pintu dan mengalihkan perhatian Bobby. Namun ketika pintu dibuka, yang datang adalah Donghyuk. "Donghyukkie? Mana Jinan _hyung?_" Donghyuk melenggang masuk dan duduk di samping Bobby.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan Jinan _hyung_ sepulang kerja, Yunhyeong _hyung_ mana?" tanya Donghyuk balik, "Pulang, kangen masakan _eomma_ katanya." Jelas Hanbin. "Bagaimana Dong? Apa kau sudah memberikan undangannya?" Donghyuk hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Bobby.

"Belum, tidak berani. Seharian ini saja, ia murung lagi. Apa lebih baik tidak usah diberikan?" tanya Donghyuk. Hanbin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja tanda berpikir, ia sebagai pemilik rumah dan _leader_ tampak bingung menentukan pilihan. "Kalau menurutku, berikan saja. Kalau ia tidak tahu sampai hari H mungkin akan lebih menyakitinya." Saran Bobby.

"Tapi kalau diberikan sekarang yang ada ia akan semakin sakit hati, bisa-bisa Jinan _hyung_ bunuh diri.." Hanbin memukul kepala Donghyuk. "Ya! Jangan bercanda _maknae!_" Donghyuk menciut. "Habis, mereka telah bersama dari lama. _Hyung_ tahu sendiri, bagaimana cinta mereka."

"Tapi, kehilangan Koo Junhoe tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alasan bunuh diri."

"Siapa bunuh diri _hyung?_" tanya Chanwoo yang tiba-tiba muncul, _maknae_ sesungguhnya itu baru saja bangun tidur. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya ucapan ngawur Donghyuk." Jelas Hanbin, Chanwoo duduk di sudut meja. "Barusan aku bermimpi, kita bertujuh hidup bersama lagi. Mengejar mimpi yang sama, tak terasa hanya dalam dua bulan mimpi itu hancur menjadi serpihan."

"Chanwoo-ya." Gumam Donghyuk. "Ini gara-gara dia, gara-gara dia mimpi yang selama ini kita gantungkan terhempas." Gerutu Chanwoo, "Tak hanya itu, ia juga menyakiti Jinan _hyung._" Bobby menepuk pundak Chanwoo.

"Mungkin mau Junhoe bukan seperti itu, mungkin ia hanya tidak punya pilihan. Kita punya Hanbin disini, mimpi kita pasti tetap berlanjut. Ayah Hanbin tidak mungkin menjatuhkan anaknya bukan?" ya, mereka adalah calon grup baru. Namun debut mereka harus ditunda karena kabar pernikahan Junhoe, padahal umur Junhoe bahkan belum menginjak dua puluh satu tahun. Yang HyunSuk tentu tidak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja mengingat ia adalah ayah dari Hanbin, Jiyong dan juga Seungyoon. Jiyong dan Seungyoon telah debut, maka Hanbin juga pasti akan debut.

. . .

Tin!

Jinhwan menoleh, sebuah mobil yang familiar berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan Jinhwan menatap syok. "_Noona?_" panggil Jinhwan reflek. "Ya! Aku bunuh kalau kau memanggilku _nuna_ lagi! Ayo masuk!" tanpa berani menolak, Jinhwan pun masuk dan duduk di samping orang yang ia panggil _noona_ tadi.

"Si bodoh itu pasti belum menghubungimu," Jinhwan mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana _nuna _tahu?" tanya Jinhwan. "Sudah kubilang aku _namja!_ Dan umur kita seumuran, bisa tidak kau memanggilku Taehyun saja?" protes Taehyun sampai kedua alisnya bertemu.

Koo Taehyun adalah kakak Koo Junhoe, saking cerewetnya Taehyun, dari kecil Junhoe terbiasa memanggil Taehyun _noona._ Apalagi karena wajah feminim Taehyun, jadi orang-orang terdekat Junhoe ikut-ikutan memanggil _nuna._ Termasuk Jinhwan. "Ponselnya diambil _eomma_, dan ia dikurung _appa_ di perusahaan." Jelas Taehyun dengan nada dingin. Taehyun memang begitu, dingin, keras dan cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya ia sayang dengan Junhoe. Ia juga sayang dengan teman-teman dekat Junhoe, karena merekalah yang bisa membahagiakan Junhoe.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu, mau menyanyi tidak bisa, menari apalagi. Semalam _appa_ dan Junhoe bertengkar lagi, dan lagi-lagi _appa_ bilang 'Cukup satu saja anakku yang bekerja menjadi penyanyi tak jelas, yang lainnya harus melanjutkan perusahaan.' Aku bodoh ya, kalau saja aku dulu tidak debut lebih dulu. Apa mungkin _appa_ sudah tidak menganggapku anak? Hanya Junhoe harapan satu-satunya,"

Jinhwan mengerti alasan tersebut, alasan yang sudah diceritakan Junhoe dari lama. "Hana, anak sahabat _appa._ Itu alasan mengapa pernikahan ini perlu. Apa kau.. sudah menerima undangannya?" tanya Taehyun tidak yakin. "Undangan? Sepertinya belum."

"Mungkin teman-temanmu ragu karena mereka khawatir tentang perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini, jangan datang kalau kau tak siap." Taehyun menyerahkan undangan ke tangan Jinhwan dan memegang tangan Jinhwan. "_Arasseo,_"

"Memang sudah seharusnya aku dan Junhoe berpisah, bukankah dalam setiap kehidupan selalu ada pertemuan dan perpisahan? Kami sudah berpisah, kami hanya perlu bertemu dengan yang lebih baik. Dan yang lebih baik untuk Junhoe telah datang padanya," Taehyun menatap Jinhwan dengan mata sipitnya. "Jangan mencintai yang lain, jangan melepaskan perasaan untuk Junhoe. Itu akan menyakitinya,"

"Tapi.."

"Katakan mungkin aku memang egois, tapi sebagai kakak Junhoe. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Junhoe tidak mencintai Hana, mungkin pernikahan ini tidak berlangsung lama. Hatinya masih untukmu, Kim Jinhwan." Jinhwan menggeleng, "Tidak_,_ aku harus bangun dari kenyataan. Mungkin perasaanku pada Junhoe tidak berubah, tapi aku tidak akan mengharapnya kembali padaku lagi."

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian," gumam Taehyun sambil berpura-pura fokus menatap jalan dan berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan Jinhwan yang akan menangis.

"Jinan-ah, kita sudah sampai." Jinhwan terkejut begitu mendapati gedung apartemennya bersama yang lain ada di depan mata. "Ah, _gumawo._ Tak kukira kau mengantarku sampai sini," Taehyun meringis. "Kalau aku meninggalkanmu di jalan, yang ada kau tidak akan pulang sampai besok. Kau kalau banyak masalah bisa berubah buta arah menjadi Jinwoo _hyung._"

"_Gumawo,_ _fighting_ untuk _comeback_ kalian!" Taehyun mengangguk, "Eum! Benahi hatimu secepatnya! Woohoo!" kemudian Taehyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah rumahnya.

Ketika mobil Taehyun menghilang dari pandangan, Jinhwan kembali menatap undangan yang diberikan Taehyun. Tanpa ingin tahu isinya, Jinhwan membuang undangan tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Ia menekan bel dan mendapati Bobby membuka pintu, "Yo! Apa kau butuh pelukan?" canda Bobby sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. "Aku tidak mau dikuliti Hanbin hidup-hidup, minggir." Bobby terpaksa memberikan jalan pada Jinhwan dan menutup pintu. "_Hyung,_ apa kau sudah dengar tentang kabar pernikahan itu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jinhwan. "Undangannya ada di Donghyukkie kalau kau mau," tawar Bobby, tapi Jinhwan menggeleng. "_Annio,_ aku akan pulang ke Jeju hari itu. _Eomma_ mencariku," dan Bobby tau itu hanya alasan Jinhwan untuk pergi saja.

"_Geurae?_ Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu kita perlu datang kesana atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku mau ikut denganmu ke Jeju." Jinhwan menatap Bobby, "_Annio, neo ga!_" perintah Jinhwan tiba-tiba. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Junhoe kalau mereka semua tidak hadir. "Atau setidaknya tanyakan pada _sajangnim,_ mengingat pernikahan ini tertutup."

"_Algesseumnida, jaljja hyung_ kecil!"

"Ya KIMBAB!"

. . .

Jinhwan dan Donghyuk kembali ke cafe mereka, ya meskipun mereka akan debut tapi mereka masih meluangkan waktu dengan mengisi kegiatan. Hanbin karena ia sudah terlanjur kaya, kerjaannya main-main, membuat lagu, dan mengasuh adiknya Hanbyul, atau kadang-kadang menyemangati _hyungdeul_nya Jiyong dan Seungyoon ketika _perform._ Kalau Bobby, ia memilih pergi akting dan ikut acara seperti _Show Me the Money_, itu yang membuat Hanbin cemburu. Chanwoo, karena ia masih kecil, ia sekolah dan menjadi _cameo_ di drama-drama. Yunhyeong, membantu orangtuanya di toko BBQ miliknya, Donghyuk dan Jinhwan di cafe milik saudara Donghyuk. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Junhoe mengurus perusahaan, bahkan mungkin ia akan batal debut.

"Jinhwan-ssi," Jinhwan menatap Chaena salah satu pegawai yang memanggilnya. "Seseorang mencarimu, apa kau ada waktu?" Jinhwan mengangguk, ia pikir pelanggan-pelanggannya. "_Ne, _aku akan segera keluar Chaena-ya."

Jinhwan melangkah keluar dapur dan disuruh Chaena pergi ke lantai atas, _tumben ada yang memanggilku ke atas,_ gumam Jinhwan dalam hati. Ia merapikan apron miliknya dan menuju ke lantai atas, meja nomor dua puluh dua kata Chaena tadi.

"Aku Jinhwan ada yang perlu diban-" ucapan Jinhwan tersendat di tenggorokannya, dan kata-kata yang akan Jinhwan ucapkan perlahan menghilang. "Mau pesan apa?" Jinhwan berusaha mengendalikan diri dan bertanya dengan nada datar sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke pelanggannya itu.

"_Hyung.._" tidak, Jinhwan tidak ingin mendengar suara beratnya lagi. Jinhwan berusaha melupakan suara itu tapi tidak bisa, otaknya masih mengenali suara itu dengan baik, suara yang selama ini ia rindukan. "A-aku banyak kerjaan, cepat sedikit, atau aku bisa memanggilkan pelayan lain kalau anda berkenan." Jinhwan merasa suaranya terjepit, ia harus menguatkan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menangis di depan lelaki itu.

"_Hyung jebal,_ kita perlu bicara tentang-"

"_Shireo _Junhoe-ya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Bukankah kau yang memutuskan segalanya telah berakhir?" memberanikan diri, Jinhwan menatap lurus mata tajam Junhoe. "Ya! Awalnya aku memang berpikir setelah berpisah kita akan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak _hyung.._ aku tersiksa, aku tidak mencintai wanita itu, aku ingin bersamamu, bersama kalian!" Junhoe menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Jinhwan terdiam.

"Tidak bisa Junhoe, kau jangan melawan orangtuamu. Mereka.. mereka yang membuatmu ada sampai saat ini," Jinhwan menggeleng. Junhoe meraih telapak tangan Jinhwan dan mengelusnya lembut. "Katakan dan berjanjilah padaku, jangan datang ke pernikahan itu _hyung._ Jangan datang, aku tak ingin melihatmu disana, aku tak ingin melihatmu dan berlari memelukmu di acara itu."

"Kau bahkan tidak menginginkan kehadiranku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin.. ketika aku melihatmu, aku pasti akan melupakan segalanya dan berlari memelukmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, jangan datang _hyung,_ jangan datang dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Junhoe berdiri dan mendekap tubuh mungil Jinhwan dalam pelukannya. "_Ajikdo saranghae,_ Kim Jinhwan." Bisik Junhoe.

Namun Jinhwan sadar, ia buru-buru menjauhkan pelukan Junhoe. "Jangan begini Junhoe, segalanya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku.. aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, aku tidak akan datang karena aku ada urusan keluarga, dan lebih baik kau melupakan aku dan menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dengan Hanna. Demi kebaikan keluargamu, demi Taehyun _nuna?_"

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau bisa, kau bisa melakukannya. Jangan mengingat aku lagi," Jinhwan menepuk pundak Junhoe dan melangkah meninggalkan _namja_ tinggi itu. "KIM JINHWAN _SARANGHAE!_" meski mendengar teriakan itu, Jinhwan tak menoleh.

'Kau bisa Jinhwan, jangan menatap ke belakang.. jangan menatap dia lagi.'

**TBC**

**Hai, aku balik tapi malah sama iKon :( jujur, aku ilang feel buat lanjutin ff yang lain u,u padahal aku lebih ngefans Winner lol, yeah i'm an inner circle. Tapi kalo ship lebih ke iKon wkwk. Allxjinhwan XD soalnya kalo di Winner ada KangNam, no... KSY is only for me /plak. Tapi suka Mino x Jinwoo kkkk.**

**So, keep/delete? Rcl jusseyo^^**


End file.
